Adore
by Wee-chan
Summary: [HIATUS] Um quadro, o passado inacabado, uma obsessão. Milo precisa buscar o que perdeu. Yaoi [MiloxKamus, principalmente], angst, sobrenatural. Capítulo I: no ar.
1. Prólogo

**Adore**

Sinopse:-

Um antigo quadro fascina Milo, que começa a procurar informações sobre o rapaz no quadro. Esta se torna uma obsessão.

Esta história se passa no universo de saint seiya, mas ainda sim é um universo alternativo. Não vou me segurar à mitologia e coisas do gênero. A história vai correr livre e solta, ok? Ela só está sendo escrita pra satisfazer meus anseios...

N/A: Saint Seiya não me pertence! Não queiram me processar por direitos autorais ou qualquer outra coisa... Sejam bonzinhos comigo, sou apenas uma fã doente...

ww

Info:-

Yaoi – casais: gold saints (é tanta variação que acho que não precisa ser citado, mas aviso que tem de tudo, desde o tradicional Milo e Kamus até coisas mais estranhas como Shura e Mu ¬¬');

Angst;

Sobrenatural.

ww

Agradecimentos:-

Hokuto-chan, valeu pela ajuda dada até agora. Você ainda precisa ver umas coisas aqui... ¬¬'

ww

**Prólogo**

O ar carregado enevoava-se no campo aberto, e os longos fios avermelhados balançavam suavemente, acompanhando a aura densa que emanava do corpo jovem. As vestes moviam-se como se estivessem vivas... Os olhos fechados e os movimentos lânguidos davam a figura uma leveza e calma sufocantes, tamanha a beleza da visão.

Então, fagulhas de gelo surgiram e espalharam-se no chão como um enxame azulado. E como aparecessem do nada, imensos blocos de gelo ergueram-se majestosos ao mesmo tempo em que a umidade do ar transformava-se em flocos de neve...

_Um pequeno espetáculo para simples olhos humanos._

O outro observava atentamente, parecia maravilhado. O ar zombeteiro e irritadiço dava lugar a um sorriso genuíno. O cosmo dourado protegendo-lhe do frio. Com os braços abertos, começou, então, a correr e girar, como uma criança que vê neve pela primeira vez, o que, de fato, não era mentira. Em meio a inocentes gargalhadas chamava pelo nome do responsável por fazer nevar em pleno verão.

_A capacidade de fazer milagres... Não era apenas reservada aos deuses. Não..._

Ouvindo seu nome ser chamado com tanta insistência e entusiasmo, abriu lentamente os olhos. Finalmente pôde visualizar sua criação e junto dela, o rapaz sorridente que se agitava e clamava por sua atenção.

- Venha, Kamus! – gritava, entre risos, já meio longe de sua companhia.

Apesar de sério, seus olhos cintilavam, colocando a mostra o que sentia naquele momento.

Estava feliz.

Jogou os cabelos que caíam sobre a face para trás e saiu correndo de encontro ao jovem loiro.

ww

_Continua..._

ww

N/A: prólogo, no ar! Talvez demore um pouco pro primeiro capítulo sair... Postar esse prólogo agora é uma forma de me cobrar a continuação... Veremos no que vai dar essa quase falta de planejamento... (digo 'quase' porque faz séculos que estou pensando nessa fic)

Eeeehhh, finalmente ta saindo fic novo... Migrei do mundo de Gundam Wing e caí de pára-quedas em Saint Seiya, uma vez mais, depois de 10 anos.


	2. Capítulo I

**Capitulo I:**

Parte I  
_Os olhos vidrados... Olhavam para ele.  
Quem era?_

Vários adolescentes, vestidos uniformemente circulavam pela enorme construção antiga, de ar nobre. Qualquer um que visse os ternos cor de vinho, saberia que se tratavam de alunos do colégio Graad, da tradicional família Kido. Alguns andavam calmamente, como se nada no mundo fosse capaz de perturba-los, outros, quase corriam pelos corredores sombrios, cheios de candelabros de bronze e assoalho de madeira reluzente. Situação normal, cenário comum.

O colégio estaria em mais um dia simples de aula, se não fosse o passeio ao museu da velha cidade logo mais à tarde. Sendo uma escola muito tradicional, essas visitas ao museu ocorriam com freqüência, no entanto, dessa vez seria diferente, pois visitariam a ala restrita do imenso museu.

-Que legal, hoje, finalmente vamos sair dessa escola chata! Tudo bem que museus também são chatos, mas pelo menos vamos passear! – Aiolia dizia enquanto espreguiçava-se na cadeira da área de recreação do colégio, cuja infinidade de mesas eram ocupadas por alunos que almoçavam, jogavam cartas, liam, descansavam no tempinho livre ou sentavam-se para fazer o dever de casa atrasado, comendo qualquer porcaria para enganar o estômago. Esse era o caso de Milo, o melhor amigo de Aiolia.  
-Legal pra você que não está sob ameaça. – comentou Milo com sarcasmo, tinha a boca cheia de biscoitos.  
-E eu lá tenho culpa que você nunca entrega os deveres? Você sabia bem que se não os entregasse não deixariam você ir conosco, não? – indagou apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. – Hey, esses biscoitos são meus! Já comeu os seus?  
-Mas eu to com fome! Depois o Shaka vai te trazer mais mesmo!  
-Por que não vai comprar seu almoço? – inquiriu levemente vermelho. Milo não notou.  
-Por quê? Por que será, heim? – perguntou ironicamente, os olhos faiscando e as sobrancelhas franzidas em acusação. – Não ta vendo a pilha de deveres que eu tenho que terminar em meia hora?  
-Claro que sim, mas a culpa é sua. – disse Aiolia tranqüilamente.  
-Por que não me empresta seu caderno? Eu já teria terminado... – cutucou, vendo que o amigo não entendera a indireta.  
-Shaka disse que você precisa aprender a se virar, pois desse jeito não vai conseguir se formar. – disse simplesmente.  
-Shaka, Shaka... Por que você tem que ouvir aquele chato?  
-Pensei que ele fosse seu amigo também...  
-Amigo não diz para outro amigo ferrar um amigo! – exasperou-se Milo de forma confusa.  
-Ah, ta. Agora faça seu dever. – disse Aiolia sem se afetar, o outro bufou de raiva, mas voltou à lição atrasada.

ww

-Bobo, professor Hyoga deixou eu vir! – zombou Milo correndo para alcançar Aiolia, que estava acompanhado do amigo Shaka. Ambos imaginavam que Milo não iria para a pequena excursão. – Ta vendo Shaka, seu plano de me afastar do Olia não deu certo! Queria ficar sozinho com ele, não? – alfinetou, piscando para Shaka.  
-Não seja ridículo. – cortou aborrecido, jogando os longos cabelos louros para trás, num gesto claro de irritação. Aiolia franziu o cenho confuso.  
-Do que estão falando?  
-Nada de... – começou Shaka fechando os olhos, mas foi interrompido. Sua sobrancelha tremeu, odiava que alguém falasse quando estava tentando fazer o mesmo.  
-Milo! O que pensa que faz aqui? Você ainda não me entregou seus deveres atrasados! – disse um homem que se aproximava do trio. Tinha a face severa, apesar dos curtos cabelos castanhos, extremamente despenteados, darem-lhe um ar no mínimo hilário.  
-Ah, Seiya, nem vem que o professor Hyoga me liberou! – defendeu-se Milo.  
-Professor Seiya pra você! E que papo é esse que Hyoga te liberou? Quem ele pensa que é para passar por cima das minhas ordens?  
-Professor de história? – sugeriu Milo. Seiya franziu o cenho. Só depois de algum tempo que "a ficha caiu".  
-Isso é óbvio, tonto! Mas ele não tinha esse direito! – exclamou quase dando um cascudo em Milo, mas segurou-se na última hora.  
-Relaxa professor... Depois o Milo te entrega os deveres. – disse Aiolia virando o professor pelos ombros e empurrando-o para o outro lado.  
-Mas...  
-Vai, vai. E vê se não vai se pegar no tapa com o professor Hyoga. – disse encerrando a conversa. Dobrar este professor não era trabalho para Aiolia.  
-Agora está devendo mais essa para Aiolia, Milo. – afirmou Shaka, olhando para Milo de forma mordaz.  
-Obrigado por me lembrar, amigo. – retorquiu enfatizando a palavra amigo.

ww

Muitos alunos nem ao menos ouvia a guia, apenas conversavam sobre assuntos que em nada se relacionavam com qualquer coisa que havia naquele museu. Outros, felizmente, prestavam muita atenção nas explicações e até faziam anotações, encantados com as relíquias ali presentes. Havia até uma armadura de cavaleiro dourada, que diziam ter pertencido a diversos homens nascidos sob a constelação de Sagitário. Shaka, como todo bom aluno, estava entre os que faziam anotações. Já Aiolia apenas observava tudo atentamente, genuinamente interessado na vestimenta de ouro. Milo... Bem, Milo deteve-se diante de um quadro que representava um busto humano.

-Este quadro continua sendo um mistério. Seu estado de conservação é impecável, mas sabe-se que já atravessou séculos de história. Acredita-se que este homem tenha sido um cavaleiro lendário da deusa mitológica Athena. Alguns dizem que ele foi o cavaleiro de ouro de aquário e que este quadro foi pintado depois de sua morte, mas isso são apenas especulações fundamentadas em descrições encontradas em alguns livros e registros. Não é possível afirmar nada, uma vez que ele não é assinado ou datado. É uma espécie de lenda entre os anciãos da cidade. – explicou a guia. – toquem-no e vejam como é frio.

Os alunos, então, tocaram um a um, o quadro do incógnito e assustaram-se com sua temperatura; parecia congelado. O ar altivo do jovem representado contrastava com a morbidez do olhar que mais pareciam bolas de vidro impassíveis. A armadura dourada e reluzente, os longos cabelos cor de fogo... "É perfeito..."

_Os Olhos...  
Olhavam para ele..._

-Milo! Não fique aí parado. Vamos! – chamou um rapaz, que pelas vestes, era aluno do colégio Graad.  
-Aquele quadro... Quem é ele naquele quadro? – indagou Milo (quando alcançou os amigos) apontando para a pintura que observara há instantes.  
-Você não prestou atenção na guia? Não se sabe ao certo, mas parece que é um cavaleiro lendário da deusa Athena. – esclareceu Shaka, pacientemente.  
-Ou seja, ele nunca existiu, certo? – completou Aiolia inseguro.  
-Mas parece tão real... – comentou Milo. – Como alguém pintaria um retrato de alguém que nunca existiu?  
-Nunca ouviu falar de modelos, não?  
-Claro que sim. Mas... Ah, deixa pra lá! Depois eu falo com o professor Hyoga. – disse Milo já imaginando que os amigos não o entenderiam, talvez falar com um professor entendido na área fosse mais eficiente. As três cabeças louras acompanharam o resto da turma museu afora.

ww

No fim da tarde da excursão, Milo foi obrigado a ficar na biblioteca fazendo os deveres atrasados. Maldito professor Seiya, ele diria, se não estivesse com tanto sono...

Já passavam das nove da noite e ainda estava lá, na biblioteca. A velha senhora que cuidava dos livros deixou por conta do rapaz a chave, dizendo que a partir daquele momento era sua responsabilidade fechar a porta e pendurar no porta-chaves da secretaria. Milo nunca havia ficado em silêncio por tanto tempo...

Terminada as tarefas e imaginando que poderia achar alguma informação sobre o jovem ruivo naquela monstruosidade de livros, pôs-se a pesquisar – afinal, já estava ali mesmo. Até então sua busca fora infrutífera, uma vez que nada sabia sobre o jovem que não possuía nome ou idade. Apenas o cavaleiro de ouro de Athena...

-Cavaleiro de ouro de Athena... Athena... Isso! – exclamou Milo a seus botões. Procuraria registros relacionados à Athena.

Depois de muitos espirros e desequilíbrios sobre a escada, achou, enfim, um grosso e empoeirado livro, esquecido numa das prateleiras mais altas e escondidas da rústica biblioteca.

-Será esse o livro que possui mais detalhes sobre os sagrados cavaleiros de Athena? – perguntou-se analisando o índice.

Todos os livros que achara até aquele momento, falavam apenas da deusa ou das guerras mitológicas... Pouquíssimas coisas centravam-se nos cavaleiros, que dirá então num cavaleiro específico...

Aqueles olhos... Estavam gravados em sua mente. Não se imaginava capaz de esquecer um olhar tão profundo e vago; um paradoxo inexplicável. De onde viera esse fascínio todo? Que sentimento era aquele? Uma angústia incompreendida... Parecia... Saudade?

Estava com sono, queria esquecer – pelo menos por um momento. Sua inquietude, porém, era forte demais. Precisava saber. Precisava descobrir quem fora o dono daquele espírito que impregnava uma simples pintura...

"Milo?"

A voz rouca era conhecida... De quem era? Sentiu mãos sobre seus ombros. O leve chacoalhar o fez abrir os olhos. Mesmo sonolento, reconheceu o... Professor? Onde estava?

-Milo... Dormiu na biblioteca? Seus pais estão loucos a sua procura. – disse o professor com ar preocupado.  
-Ah... Acho que acabei dormindo enquanto fazia os deveres... – respondeu olhando a sua volta, e percebendo a quantidade espantosa de livros que em nada se relacionavam com a matéria do "professor Seiya, o chato".  
-Que deveres? Pelo que me lembro você não estava me devendo nenhuma lição... – comentou, observando que a maioria dos livros parecia ser de história.  
-Ah, mas estava devendo para o professor Seiya! Aquele desgraçado me deixou de castigo, dá pra acreditar? – disse agitando-se, já totalmente desperto.  
-Olha lá como fala dos professores, Milo... Pode ter problemas.  
-Mais do que já tenho? Aquela peste me persegue! – exclamou sob a negativa do professor.  
-Bem, é melhor ir para casa. Seus pais estão achando que se meteu em confusão como na última semana. – disse o homem saindo da biblioteca.

Vendo que o professor estava saindo, Milo adiantou-se. Precisava perguntar a ele se sabia algo sobre o rapaz do quadro. Definitivamente, não poderia esperar até a próxima semana, uma vez que era sábado de manhã.

-Professor Hyoga!  
-Sim? – respondeu virando-se para Milo.  
-Ahn... Você se lembra daquele quadro gelado que vimos ontem no museu? – indagou sem saber bem o que dizer.  
-Sim. – retorquiu após pensar um pouco.  
-E sabe algo mais sobre ele... Quero dizer, a guia não nos explicou muita coisa... – disse.

O professor sorriu, o que causou estranheza a Milo.

-Acreditaria que me formei em história só por causa daquele quadro? – perguntou.

Milo arregalou os olhos em surpresa. E só depois pensou que, então, o loiro a sua frente devia saber muita coisa sobre o assunto.

ww

Parte II  
Cada vez mais o santuário, sede sagrada dos cavaleiros de Athena, tornava-se cheio. Meio ano já havia se passado, marcando o início do verão e da tão esperada reunião de nove dos doze cavaleiros de ouro. Finalmente, depois de oito anos em aperfeiçoamento, todos – ou quase todos - estavam de volta à morada de Athena. Nunca, desde o nascimento da deusa tantos cavaleiros da elite dourada estiveram reunidos no mesmo lugar. Como era esperado, Dohko de Libra, e Mu de Áries não estavam presentes; e claro, Aiolos de Sagitário, cavaleiro o qual acreditavam estar morto.

O campo aberto reservado para o treinamento dos cavaleiros estava bem cheio naquele dia. As três patentes – ouro, prata e bronze - misturavam-se ali, confundido olhos não treinados, incapazes de distinguir o nível dos presentes.

-Esse cara não conversa com ninguém? – indagou um rapaz, enquanto prendia os longos cabelos dourados num rabo-de-cavalo. Estava encostado, quase sentado, numa mureta baixa de pedras, à sombra fresca.  
-Quem? – indagou o outro, igualmente loiro, mas tão grande que mais parecia um filhote de gigante.  
-Aquele cara ali. – indicou com um maneio da cabeça, os braços ainda ocupados com os cabelos.  
-Ah, esse. Talvez ele esteja se sentindo deslocado... É aquele que chegou hoje, sabe? Parece que é o cavaleiro de aquário.  
-O cavaleiro de aquário? – repetiu, prestando mais atenção no rapaz logo mais à frente.

Era alto, mas não tanto a ponto de parecer-se com um filhote de gigantes; bonito? Ah, sim, era bonito, mas não chamava tanta atenção quanto o rapaz que chegara na semana anterior, Afrodite, o cavaleiro de peixes, não mesmo. Tinha o corpo esguio e os cabelos eram longos, e pareciam em chamas, de tão intenso era o vermelho. Vermelho esse que contrastava com a pele extremamente branca que parecia sofrer com o sol de verão. Seu olhar era vago, mas era difícil acreditar que estava deslocado em meio aquela multidão de cavaleiros. Não, aquele olhar mais parecia uma característica, muito marcante, por sinal.

-Hey, você! – gritou, os cabelos balançando junto ao corpo devido o agitar frenético dos braços no ar, o que chamava a atenção de todas as pessoas ao redor, menos do ruivo, cuja atenção nem ao menos passava perto do escandaloso garoto. – Você, cavaleiro de aquário, não é? – continuou, desta vez o loiro conseguiu a atenção do distante rapaz. – Venha aqui! – a expressão de aquário contraiu-se levemente, adquirindo um ar severo. Dirigiu-se até a dupla.  
-Sim. – disse de forma mecânica.  
-E aí? Fiquei sabendo que acabou de chegar aqui no santuário.  
-Sim.  
-Ah, e não vai se apresentar? – indagou, imaginando se o ruivo sabia falar outra coisa senão "sim".

O garoto o olhou como se estivesse entediado e nada respondeu.

-Eu sou Milo, cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião. – disse tomando a iniciativa. _Cara esnobe... Ta dando nos nervos.  
_-E eu sou Aldebaran de Touro! – disse o mini-gigante sorrindo abertamente. – Não seja tímido, apresente-se.  
-Kamus. – disse com a expressão ainda mais contraída. – Se não se importam, irei treinar.  
-Ah, oito anos se aperfeiçoando e ainda quer treinar? – indagou Milo com uma careta. Logo se arrependeu de ter aberto a boca, pois o olhar que recebeu gelou-o até a alma. Sentiu o ar denso. – Humph! – grunhiu. _Quem ele pensa que é? Desse jeito só vai arranjar inimigos por aqui._

ww

Milo estava parado, de pé, no meio da sala do grande mestre. Os outros cavaleiros de ouro o acompanhavam, todos vestindo suas armaduras sagradas.

O ato de apresentar-se trajando armaduras perdurava há séculos. Era uma daquelas regras não escritas, mas que todos os cavaleiros eram obrigados a seguir. Um ato de respeito à deusa, representada naquele momento pelo Grande Mestre que demorava a chegar.

Impaciente, começou a olhar para todos os lados, como se esperasse que o mestre surgisse do teto ou algo assim. Ao seu lado estavam Shaka de Virgem, sempre de olhos fechados, coisa que ainda o incomodava; e Máscara de Morte de Câncer, apelido o qual intrigava qualquer ser curioso – Milo - profundamente. Que mau gosto... Pensava, sem ao menos refletir sobre o motivo que levava Câncer a ocultar-se daquela maneira.

Achou melhor mudar sua atenção para outra direção. Num canto afastado estava Aiolia de Leão, cujos ombros estavam jogados displicentemente num pilar, escondido nas sombras formadas pelos archotes; como costume, não gostava de chamar atenção, talvez devido a hostilidade com que era tratado – por motivos óbvios -, apesar de ter seus chiliques mal explicados vez ou outra... Aldebaran parecia não ligar para a fama do rapaz, pois estava adjacente a ele e vez ou outra trocavam breves palavras. Milo não entendia como o cavaleiro de Touro podia se dar bem com um tipo como aquele...

Ainda mais irritado com a demora do mestre olhou para o outro lado, seguindo o olhar de Aiolia, que encarava Shura de Capricórnio insistentemente. Este devolvia o olhar com uma intensidade de dar medo. _Leão saberia?_ Voltou sua atenção para o rapaz junto de Shura. O caveleiro de Peixes, Afrodite, estava sentado no chão, as pernas juntas na mesma direção servindo de apoio aos braços. Girava uma rosa entre os dedos finos, de unhas longas e esmaltadas. Parecia entediado. Milo franziu o cenho. _Será que ele é mesmo um cavaleiro? _Foi então que se lembrou do cavaleiro de Aquário, pois reparara que este também possuía unhas compridas e vermelhas, assim como os olhos e cabelos.

-_Daqui a pouco esse santuário vira um salão de beleza..._ – pensou, enquanto procurava pelo cavaleiro no imenso salão. Avistou-o encostado num pilar, próximo ao trono do mestre. O misterioso cavaleiro de gêmeos estava próximo dele. – _Hn, parece que se tornaram amigos..._ – uma estranha ansiedade tomou conta de suas entranhas, mas não teve tempo para pensar, pois viu o mestre entrar na sala, arrastando o longo manto elegantemente, o elmo pesando nos ombros.  
-Finalmente estão todos aqui reunidos, em nome de nossa adorada deusa Athena. – disse o grande mestre de forma solene.  
-_Não acredito que ele nos chamou aqui apenas para falar isso? Além do que, faltam três cavaleiros..._ – todos dobraram os joelhos perante o mestre. – Desculpe a intromissão, mestre, mas não estamos todos reunidos. – O homem mascarado voltou sua atenção ao Escorpião, assim como todos os outros cavaleiros.  
-Insolente! Como ousa contradizer as palavras do mestre? – indagou Shura.  
-Argh! Largue a mão de ser puxa-saco, Capricórnio! – falou contorcendo o rosto numa careta de desagrado.  
-Puxa-saco? Todos nós, inclusive você, devemos respeito ao mestre!

Ambos continuaram a discutir fervorosamente, sob a vigia do mestre, que nada dizia. Alguns, como Shaka, mostravam-se indignados com a infantilidade de ambos.

-Se não há mais nada a dizer, mestre, peço permissão para me retirar. – disse Aiolia no fundo da sala, ao mesmo tempo que fazia uma reverência um tanto quanto esdrúxula e preparava-se para sair.  
-Chamei todos aqui para oficializar a reunião da unidade máxima de proteção à deusa Athena, portanto, não permito que saia, cavaleiro de Leão. – Milo e Shura pararam de discutir no mesmo instante em que ouviram a voz onipotente do mestre.

Aiolia, demonstrando alguma irritação, voltou para junto de Aldebaran, que sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

-Tenha mais senso, Aiolia. – disse Touro sabiamente.  
-Bah! – grunhiu Aiolia jogando-se contra o pilar novamente.  
-E modos. – acrescentou. Leão lançou-lhe um olhar abespinhado.

A reunião continuou sem maiores contratempos. Todos os cavaleiros foram finalmente apresentados entre si.

Leão, Escorpião e Capricórnio saíram do salão do mestre bufando, como era esperado. Afrodite e Máscara da Morte divertiram-se gracejando com o mau-humor dos irritadiços, apesar do visível choque entre Leão e Câncer. Esses dois sim, se não fosse sabido que nasceram para defender Athena, existiriam apenas para brigarem entre si.

ww

Parte III  
Definitivamente aquele lugar era sagrado. O intenso brilho das estrelas comprovava. O céu da branca Sibéria não era assim... A lua não cintilava, iluminando a noite fresca. Lá não havia noite fresca. Havia apenas noites intermináveis...

-Cuidado para não sair rolando escada abaixo...! – disse uma voz zombeteira.  
-Estou prestando atenção nas escadas. – replicou o cavaleiro de Aquário.  
-Sei... Distraído do jeito que tava não duvido nada que você seria pego de surpresa se eu te empurrasse. – continuou, descrente do cuidado de Kamus. – Já pensou: "o hiper-sério e concentrado cavaleiro de Aquário morre por ter rolado as escadarias das 12 casas num momento de distração!" – falou, gesticulando no ar e rindo divertidamente. Kamus contraiu o cenho e virou o rosto, voltando sua atenção aos degraus, ignorando completamente o outro cavaleiro. Apertou o passo entrando quase correndo na casa de Peixes, o salto da armadura fazendo um barulho oco ao bater no chão de mármore. Ia para sua casa sem ao menos olhar os lados.  
-Hey Kamus! – chamou Afrodite. Kamus parou, mas não olhou para trás. – Não quer ficar por aqui? Vamos sentar na entrada da casa e bebericar um pouco de vinho... A noite está tão linda! – disse enquanto alcançava o cavaleiro.  
-Ah, não. – falou e logo continuou seu caminho. Por um momento, Afrodite pareceu desolado com a frieza de Aquário.  
-Esquece Dite, ele é um esquisito... Vê se pode, ele me virou a cara lá em cima! – disse Milo apontando para as escadas que ligavam a casa de Peixes à sala do Mestre.  
-Humph, tudo bem, já estou me acostumando a ser ignorado... – grunhiu indo ao encontro dos outros que ficaram. Milo piscou em confusão.

ww

Então, alguns poucos cavaleiros resolveram ficar em Peixes, bebericando vinho, como dissera o anfitrião. Shura e Milo pareciam já ter esquecido da discussão no salão do Grande Mestre e conversavam quase como amigos, apesar de Capricórnio ser de pouco diálogo. Aiolia descera para sua casa, junto de Shaka – que não bebia e não gostava de ficar de conversa fiada noite afora –, resmungando qualquer desculpa. A verdade era que sempre arranjava encrenca, principalmente com Máscara da Morte, e imaginando que o intragável cavaleiro da mal-cheirosa quarta casa fosse ficar, tratou de sair o mais rápido possível. Câncer, no entanto, não ficou. O fato era que saiu aos berros com Afrodite e Shura. Aldebaran, como todo bom camarada, ficou para colocar a conversa em dia. Seu vizinho, Gêmeos, nem ao menos dera satisfação. Da mesma forma que aparecia repentinamente, também sumia. Os cavaleiros mais velhos sempre comentavam, longe de Aiolia e Shura, que ele havia mudado muito desde o dia em que Aiolos traíra Athena.

O assunto naquele momento, entretanto, não era tão sério assim. Milo, como sempre, quando não tinha o sorriso sarcástico estampado na face redonda, resmungava. E era isso o que fazia...

-Milo... Deixa o garoto em paz. – disse Shura. Estava de pé, encostado num pilar. – Ele chegou da Sibéria há pouco, não deve estar acostumado a tanta gente. Lembre-se que ele vivia isolado.  
-Ah, não fale besteira. Afrodite também vivia isolado numa terra tão fria quanto a dele e nem por isso é tão... tão... chato, para não dizer coisa pior. – falou. Sentado no chão, tinha o antebraço sobre o joelho dobrado e a taça de vinho numa das mãos, enquanto a outra apoiava-se no mármore.  
-Milo, Milo... – começou Aldebaran.  
-Ah, nem vem Deba! Não foi você que foi ignorado duas vezes no mesmo dia. E olha que eu falei com ele apenas duas vezes! – rezingou. Aldebaran começou a gargalhar. – O que foi?  
-Eu estava com você da primeira vez. – lembrou o quase-gigante.  
-Argh! Parece que todos tiraram o dia pra tirar com a minha cara. – disse zangado. Levantou do chão espreguiçando-se. – Eu vou me mandar antes de levar uma de mais alguém. – continuou, em meio a bocejos.  
-Você se acha, não é mesmo, Escorpião? – disse Máscara da Morte subindo os últimos degraus. Por que estaria voltando?  
-Acho que nem vou responder... – Milo olhava torto para o cavaleiro que se aproximava.

Qualquer tentativa de briga entre Milo e Máscara da Morte recebeu um balde de água fria dos outros. Já estavam se tornando insuportáveis as brigas que esses dois, mais Aiolia arranjavam o tempo inteiro. Pior quando Shura resolvia participar...

Graças a esses contratempos, logo todos foram embora. Capricórnio e Touro trataram de arrastar Máscara da Morte que jurou colocar a cabeça de ambos na decoração de sua casa. Ninguém entendia o porquê do cavaleiro estar ali em cima, também não queriam saber. Shura achou melhor ignorar o fato daquela casa ser de Afrodite, talvez fosse mera coincidência. Com certeza Câncer só queria atazanar.

ww

Parte IV  
_Cheguei nesta manhã aqui no Santuário. Há tempos que não via tanta gente e uma paisagem tão diferente. A terra, o vento quente do verão, a diversidade de cores... Esse cheiro característico está gravado em minha memória desde o tempo em que vim aqui pela primeira vez. É tudo tão estranho e ao mesmo tempo tão familiar. Difícil explicar uma coisa que não sei o que é. Apesar de conhecido, não sou capaz, ainda, de compreender._

_Continua...

* * *

_

Bem, não tenho certeza se a fic está confusa... A questão é que ela será assim, um vai e vem de passado e presente. O tempo aqui não é importante. Resolvi não colocar uma época específica para não criar anacronismos exagerados. Façam de conta que a história se passa entre duas gerações de cavaleiros, uma que sabe de seu dever (passado) e outra, que não é de cavaleiros e sim, de simples estudantes (presente). Isso é importante pra história, ok?

Toda essa negligencia com o cenário e época é pra evitar trabalho desnecessário... Só estou escrevendo isso por causa da minha vontade e pra ganhar experiência, realmente preciso disso... Se quem leu gostou, ótimo, uma conquista a mais, caso contrário, paciência. Não posso agradar a todos, sei que não escrevo aquela maravilha, mas estou me esforçando (não o bastante, eu sei '). Espero não parecer chata e cínica com isso... (apesar de ser muuuiiito chata. Eu sou insuportável! ')

De qualquer forma, reviews são sempre bem vindos. Mais comentários, visitem meu blog (endereço no profile).


End file.
